fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sora and the Corpse Bride Chapter 12: Servants VS Bad Guys
After Myreille and the bad guys broke into the door, the hallway is empty and nobody is around. They began to walk inside, but what they didn't know is that the servants are hiding in the darkness, waiting to strike. As the villains kept walking, Katara popped out of the darkness, "NOW!" The servants came out of nowhere, attacking the villains. Sonic is beating the crud out of Eggman, while Wing Skellington tackles Neyla. Draco was about to cast a spell on Harry, but he squash Draco, flat. Jasmine slammed the pot on Jafar's head and he and Esmeralda used the spoons and hit the pot, causing Jafar to scream. Meanwhile, Ilana set up Roxas' invention, ready to get her friends free and rescue Emily, "Yes!" Ilana ran to the seat and pulled the string, making the horn whistle. "Here we go!" Ilana shouted, while she drove the inventions to the doors of the basement. Inside, Roxas, Sora and Becca looked from the window, "What in the world?" Rocas saw what's going on, until his eyes widen as the invention came toward them. "Sora, look out!" Roxas shouted, while he, Becca and Sora took cover. The axe from the invention broke the doors, but it fell through and explodes. Sora, Becca and Roxas saw Ilana, hanging on the spring, "You have got to try this thing!" Back at the castle, the battle goes on as Esmeralda, Jasmine, Rapunzel and Ariel threw tomatoes at Gothel. Gothel was about to attack them, but she saw Cosmos and Ansem. "Up here, yah Scurvy Scum! Now!" Cosmos ordered. Cosmos poured hot tea on him making her yell. Ansem came to him, using his hidden powers and punching skills on him. Gothel is beaten up and screamed, as she ran away. "That'll teach you to mess with us!" Ansem yelled. Snaptrap looked up and saw Dudley, Kitty and Keswick in a wrestling style fall about to fall on him. Dudley smashed him on the floor. Meanwhile, Myreille kicked the door to see if Emily's in there, but she's not. Dudley, Kitty and Keswick fought Pete and Drake, until Chase Young try to grab him but Dudley hit him. "Get him!," Dudley ordered, as Bridgette and Lindsay did some make-up on him. Until he's done, Chase Young saw that he's dressed like a girl and ran off, screaming like a girl. Meanwhile, Katara is cornered, when CereCere held her weapon about to electrify the waterbender alive. Rouge hopped on the top of the stairs, wearing Napoleon's hat and clothes; she saw CereCere, while Katara panicked, thinking that it was the end. That's until Rouge yelled her yell, slid down on the banister and used the move. She jumped off and kicked CereCere's butt with her boots, until CereCere screamed. Back at the woods, Sora, Ilana, Becca and Roxas rode on Rapidash back at the castle. Meanwhile, Cruella De Vil is pulling Terrence's tail or trying to break it. "Get your ugly hands off of my tails!" Terrence roared, "Katara, help!" Katara growled angrily, as she went behind Cruella. She holds a whip, took a deep breath and whips on Cruella's rear. Cruella screamed and ran off, letting go of Terrence. Katara caught him in her arms. "My heroine," Terrence kissed her on her cheek. They smiled at each other. Tiger was running away and being chased by Pete, Drake and CereCere. In the kitchen, Tiger is cornered, while CereCere, Pete and Drake came towards it. "There's no place to run, mutt!" CereCere smirked. But she was wrong; Esmeralda, Jasmine, Rapunzel and Ariel came out of nowhere, showing them their sharp knives. The bad guys turned around and saw Po, wearing a cloak, laughing evilly, as fire blew out. CereCere, Pete and Drake screamed. "I'm outta here!" said CereCere. The bad guys ran out of the castle. The servants cheered for their victory, while Rouge and Katara stood on the porch. "And stay out!" Rouge yelled. Katara grabs Rouge and kisses her on both cheeks. "Thank you, Rouge. You're a true SBF." said Katara. "Whatever! Don't kiss me again!" said Rouge, disgusted while slapping Katara away. Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfictions Category:Fanfics Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies